This invention relates to a holding device for releasibly securing a four-in-hand necktie to a shirt which does not adversely affect the tie and is hidden from view behind the tie.
A four-in-hand necktie is an elongated fabric item symmetrically configured about its center axis of elongation, and having a perimeter edge which generally defines a narrow extremity and opposed wider extremity. The necktie is usually constructed of a double layer of fabric comprising an unbroken front surface, and a rear surface wherein the fabric has been folded about said perimeter edge and is joined by a seam along said axis. A designer label is generally sewn onto said rear surface as an elongated loop perpendicularly bisected by said axis.
In use, the center portion of the necktie is placed under the collar of a shirt and a knot is fashioned in the necktie in front of the collar and in a manner to dispose the necktie as front and rear panels pendant from the knot. The wider extremity is generally the front panel, and is usually caused to be slightly larger than the rear panel comprised of a narrow extremity. Said rear panel is further caused to pass through the designer loop sewn to the rear surface of the front panel.
Many devices have been earlier disclosed for securing the pendant panels of the four-in-hand type necktie whereby the panels stay together in substantially vertically centered relationship above the line of buttons in front of the wearer's shirt. The more well-known devices include conventional tie clasps and tie tacks. However, these devices are visible when worn, and tie tacks inherently pierce the front panel, causing damage to this visible portion after repeated use. Clasps that comprise a horizontally elongated member adapted to be positioned upon the front panel must often be matched to the width of the panel, which changes with periodic style preferences.
Moreover, many people desire the near appearance of a secured necktie, but prefer a device which is not visible when worn. Such devices have been disclosed for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,036; 3,019,445; 3,793,681; 3,802,032; 4,554,710; and 4,825,821. In general, such devices employ means for engaging either a button hole, or the edge of the shirt adjacent the vertical row of button holes. Such devices are often of complex construction, difficult to use, or easily dislodged and lost. Some function in a manner wherein the necktie panels are immovably anchored to the shirt, thereby causing discomfort when the wearer moves his head rearwardly. Certain earlier disclosed devices further require permanent and specialized modification of the necktie.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a tie-holding device which remains hidden during use and is easily emplaced.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a device as in the foregoing object which will not damage the tie and requires no modification of the tie.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature which is not easily dislodged during use, and yet permits limited vertical and lateral movement of the tie.
It is a still further object of this invention to provide a device of the aforesaid nature of simple, durable construction amenable to low cost fabrication.
These objects and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description.